Make Me Shining
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von meiner FF "Kill Me Shining". Weiss sind zusammen im Urlaub und treffen dort auf Schwarz die zufällig auch noch ihre Nachbarn sind. Schuldig nutzt dies um Youji endlich zu bekommen. Wird es ihm gelingen?


Titel: Make me Shining ( Fortsetzung zu der FF: Kill me Shining )

Autor: Jessica B.

Pairing(s): Youji/Schuldig, Omi/Ken

Rating: PG ( Fürs erste. Kann sich noch steigern )

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Weiss Kreuz nicht -.-;;;

-ein bissel OOC ist mal wieder dabei…ich bin ne OOC besessene muahahaha XDDD-

Kapitel 1?

* * *

„Ayaaaa…sei doch nicht so. Ein bisschen spaß könnte dir nicht schaden. Ayaaaaa…" Schallte es von draußen. 

„Meine Güte, wer brüllt da denn so rum? Und Schuldig komm endlich von dem verdammten Fenster wir wollen essen." Meckerte Crawford.

Schuldig achtete gar nicht auf das Gemotze seines Leaders. Ihn interessierte viel mehr der blonde Schönling der vor der Tür vom Nebenhaus stand.

Lange nicht mehr gesehen Kätzchen. Dachte sich Schuldig.

Crawford hatte die Woche zuvor entschieden das sie sich alle einen Urlaub gönnen könnten. Das kam Schuldig gerade recht da er mitbekommen hatte bei einem der Gespräche von Weiss das sie auch in den Urlaub fahren würden. Daher war Schuldig einen Tag lang hinter Crawford hinterhergelaufen und hatte ihn gebeten, dass sie doch nach Hawaii fliegen könnten. Das hatte wiederum dazu geführt das Crawford fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Da man Schuldig auch nicht den Mund stopfen konnte willigte Crawford dann doch noch ein.

„Schuldig hörst du schlecht?"

Schuldig rührte sich immer noch nicht. Ihm war auch nicht besonders nach essen zumute.

Crawford merkte wie in ihm wieder mal die Wut stieg. Sein linkes Auge begann zu zucken. Nur der Deutsche konnte ihn so in rage bringen.

Schuldig bekam von Crawfords aufbrodelten Wutanfall nichts mit. Er war schon lange im Land der Träume verschwunden. Seit längerer zeit fühlte er sich sehr angezogen von einem gewissen Mitglied von Weiss. Ihm fiel immer wieder, ob es bei Kämpfen oder einfach, wenn er die kleinen Kätzchen spionierte auf wie schön er doch ist. Sooft er nur konnte stand er irgendwo versteckt in der nähe des Koneko no Sumu-ie und beobachtete ihn. Erst versuchte er sich selber einzureden das er die Idioten, wie er sie liebevoll öfters nannte, nur für Schwarz ausspionierte und das seine, wie er sich später doch eingestand, Eifersucht doch nicht purer hass war. Es war schwierig gewesen sich selber einzugestehen, dass es Liebe war. Er hatte noch nie jemanden geliebt. Und dann ausgerechnet noch einen von Weiss. Die Tatsache das es ein Mann war den er liebte war noch nicht mal das schockierende daran. Er hatte damals schon öfters bei einen seiner nächtlichen Bar besuche einen jungen, knackigen Schönling mit nach Hause genommen und heißen Sex gehabt. Das war auf keinen fall das Problem. Er hatte einige Wochen gebraucht um sich einzugestehen, dass er wirklich in Youji Kudo verliebt war. Das war nun zwei Jahre her. In der Zwischenzeit gab es so was wie einen Waffenstillstand zwischen Weiss und Schwarz. Versöhnung konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen. Sie waren zwar von Takatori und den ganzen anderen zwielichtigen gestallten losgekommen aber Feinde waren sie auf die ein oder andere art immer noch. Schwarz bestand auch noch nur so richtig viel hatten sie in der ganzen zeit nicht gemacht. Sie waren fürs erste einmal untergetaucht.

„Oh mein Gott. Das ist doch nicht etwa?" dröhnte es in Schuldigs Ohr.

„Was ist denn?" fragte neugierig Nagi der grad das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Farfarello kam kurze zeit später herein aber ihn interessierte es nicht wirklich was da vor dem Fenster abging.

„Was brüllst du mir so ins Ohr?" fauchte Schuldig der endlich wieder aus seinen Gedankenrausch heraus gekommen war.

„Da machen wir mal Urlaub und wer ist auch hier? Weiss. Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein." murmelte Crawford vor sich hin während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Braddie was regst du dich so auf? Wir haben einen Waffenstillstand mit Weiss. Sie werden uns gewiss nichts antun. Sie sind genauso wie wir hier im Urlaub." Meinte Schuldig.

Crawford schaute ihn böse an und stampfte darauf aus dem Zimmer.

„Kommt nun alle verdammt noch mal zum Essen." Rief Crawford genervt aus der Küche.

Nagi schaute Schuldig komisch von der Seite an und ging dann auch in die Küche, Farfarello trottete sofort hinter ihm her.

Als Schuldig wieder alleine war schaute er wieder aus dem Fenster.

Sehsüchtig blieb sein Blick auf Youji, der immer noch vor der Tür stand, stehen.

Ich werde alles dafür tun das du meine Gefühle erwiderst. Am ende der Ferien wirst du mir gehören, Kätzchen. Dachte sich Schuldig und ging darauf auch in die Küche, bevor Crawford ihn einen Kopf kleiner machte.

* * *

Schuldig: Was hast du nur aus mir gemacht? 

LadyLuck1006: Einen romantischen kleinen Träumer-hihi-

Crawford: Schuldig komm jetzt endlich Essen

Youji: Ayaaaaaaaa lass mich endlich reeeeiiiiinnnn

LadyLuck1006: Öhm ja…-.-;;; Das war jedenfalls das erste Kapitel von Make me Shining. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich wie immer freuen Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal. Ja ne.


End file.
